The Arena Of The Birds
by Pentiva- Hestia's Twin
Summary: A boy wakes up in what he assumes is a cell. He doesn't know why he is there or even what his name is. Will he be able to remember or will the mystery of the arena kill him?


Chapter 1

I awoke suddenly in a dark empty room. The coldness seeping into my skin taking away the warmth I had from sleep. The bed was hard, as was the pillow. There was one blanket covering me and it is thin and papery. I looked around and I couldn't remember every being in this room before I woke up. In fact, I couldn't remember anything. My name, I should try to remember that first and next I should find a way out. I look around again and see a faint light coming from the wall behind the bed. I step onto the bed and find that the light is coming from out of a window. The first few rays of sun are just peaking over the horizon. The window is circular, just like a port hole but I am defiantly not on a boat. The window is about 8 inches thick and I am guessing the walls are to. Surprisingly the scenery outside is still view-able, as the glass is that thick. There were a few trees outside with a few inclines here and there, some of which are steep other are shallow but the terrain would be difficult no matter what path was taken. The next thing I notice is the lack of animals. For such a open, vast area there should be more wildlife but there isn't. Instead there are only a few rabbits, deers, fox's and a few more I can't list because of the memory loss. It's strange how I can recall some things but others are lost to me. Suddenly there was clanging sound coming from behind me. I turn around to find a silver coloured door. A hatch at the bottom of the door opened and in slide a bowl of, what looked like, soup. A spoon lay next to the bowl, the spoon didn't exactly look clean, my stomach started making weird noises so I, without thinking, rushed to the bowl and poured the liquid down my throat. I didn't trust the spoon so I didn't use it. My stomach relax with food now in it but after a few second I suddenly tasted what I was eating. It wasn't great. I held my fist to my mouth to stop me from spraying the only food I had for god knows how long. The meal was threatening to come back up bit I need this liquid inside me so I forced it back down. As o held the bowl I noticed my hands for the first tine, they were quite strong hands but they were very grimy and muddy. I work my way from my hands to the rest of my body. My arms aren't fat bit they were quite muscled I wasn't thin like I don't eat enough, even though that's what properly happened since I have been in here, however long that has been, but I wasn't fat. Instead it was muscled. In other words I had a six pack. My legs were the next thing I noticed and they were the same as the rest of my body, not fat but muscled I felt my head and figured out that my hair reached just above my eyes and just above my ears. My hair felt knotty and covered in mud. I checked around the room for a mirror so I could see my face but I couldn't see one. I guess that will remain a mystery. I put the bowl down on the tray it appeared on. A hatch opened in the door next to the bowl and in the blink of an eye the bowl was gone and the hatch closed up. A light came up above the door, it flashed red and it said "Return to beds." I followed it's instructions and laid down on my bed. Several holes opened up in the ceiling. A purple colour gas slowly floated down and, as it entered my circulatory system, I fell asleep. I awoke, what I assume to be, later. I heard the clanging sound again so I got out of bed and went to observe the food I had been offered. It was a ham and lettuce sandwich. There was no knife and fork so I just shoved the sandwich down my throat with as little chewing as possible. I then got up onto my bed and waited for the sign to come on and take me to sleep. This time sleep seemed shorter but it is very hard to tell. When I awoke I waited a while bit no food arrived. After 10 minutes the door slowly opened and a man appeared. He was dressed in formal wear and I presumed he was a butler.  
>"I was requested to get you for the surprise formal meal, not that any of you have formal wear." His voice greatly surprised me as it was the first voice i heard since i woke up the first time and his accent was very thick. I couldn't tell what his accent was though. I stepped out of my "room" and into the hallway. Another guy stepped out of his room at the same time. He was wearing the same as me, dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. His t-shirt was slightly different though. His was dark green and had a picture of a knight riding a horse, were as mine was red and had a picture of an otter and an eagle. As the doors closed behind use I could tell they matched are t-shirts. It looked weird, as everyone else got out of their rooms and walked out the main doors with their butler, how in the dark dismal hallway there were 9 colourful doorways, each one the same as the persons t-shirt. My butler forcibly shoved me to the exit doors. As I stepped through I was greeted with a very posh, enormous room with 6 floors and about a<br>30 doors on each floor. I was totally confused but at least the butler knew where he was going. We climbed up the stairs to the second floor where we took a right and went to the 4th door along. As I entered everyone was staring at me. I sat at the only spot at the table left. The man at the head of the table stood up. He was wearing a formal coat with a tail that went to his mid thigh, he had a white undershirt that had all the buttons done up. His tie was blood red and had darker red stripes running down. His trousers were pure black with no creases, even though he was just sitting down. Also his face was cold and irritating.  
>"I know you must all be hungry so I got you a roast dinner to eat." He said it with a sly smile so when the food arrived I didn't fully trust it. As everyone else was stuffing it down I decided it couldn't be that bad. As i ate i studied the other people around the table. All of them wear around 17 years old, which i guess i must be then, and each person had a different coloured t-shirt with an individual picture. After everyone was sitting back in their chair, stuffed, the man stood up again.<br>"Now you must all be wondering, why have I given you this meal. Well the answer is simple, I want all of you to discuss yourself and your family." As he was talking his stern face gradually turned into a evil grin.  
>"Well," I thought to myself ", good for him"<p> 


End file.
